Ayah Bunda: Reaction (Sekuel Ayah Bunda)
by awcatherine
Summary: Kira-kira gimana ya reaksi dari para orang tua saat mereka tahu anak-anaknya pacaran sejak dini? Yang sempet tereak-tereak minta dibuatkan sekuel, mari merapat... (InoHima Fanfic)


**Ayah Bunda: Reaction  
**

Disclaimer: Naruto and all characters hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto sensei. Hamba hanya menulis fic ini untuk menghibur pembaca.. (Buat yg tadi tereak-tereak minta dibuatkan lanjutan ceritanya ttg Ayah Bunda.)

 **Di rumah Yamanaka**

"Tadaima, Kaa-chan." Kata Inojin sambil melepas sepatunya.

"Okaeri, Inojin-kun. Gimana Akademinya? Ada masalah?" Tanya Ino Yamanaka.

"Biasa aja." jawab Inojin. _"Aduh… mateng hamba. Masak harus bilang 'Bu, besok ibu dipanggil guru ke Akademi soalnya aku pacaran sama Himawari' yang ada malah uang sakuku dipotong, game ku disita, dan harus berlatih jutsu Klan Yamanaka 12 jam sehari. Aduh cobaan apa lagi yang akan menimpa hamba ya dewi Kaguya?"_ batin Inojin sambil melangkah ke meja makan.

"Inojin, apa ada masalah?" Tanya Ino penuh selidik.

"Ngghh… tidak ada Kaa-chan. Kaa-chan, besok ibu dipanggil Aburame-sensei gak tahu kenapa padahal yang berbuat Boruto tapi aku juga diseret-seret. Gomen ne, Kaa-chan…" Jawab Inojin tertunduk lesu sambil menyerahkan surat pemanggilan orang tua. Sebenarnya Inojin berbohong. Padahal dia dipanggil Aburame-sensei perihal skandal pacaran dengan putri bungsu Nanadaime Hokage dan Byakugan no Hime.

"Inojin, kamu berulah lagi ya?! Makanya jadi anak jangan nakal-nakal!" omel Ino.

"Ada apa kok ribut-ribut, cantik?" Tanya Sai, pria dewasa berkulit pucat seperti mayat yang sekarang jadi suaminya Ino, baru memasuki ruang makan.

"Inojin berulah lagi, sayang. Besok aku mau ke Akademi, mau menemui Shino." Ino cemberut.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi menghadap sama-sama? Kebetulan besok aku mau bikin E-KTS (Kartu Tanda Shinobi Elektronik) di Akademi." Kata Sai. Sebenarnya sejak kepemimpinan Hatake Kakashi selaku Rokudaime Hokage, E-KTS sudah mulai diberlakukan. Namun karena banyaknya kasus penyalahgunaan dana di kalangan petinggi Shinobi dan Damiyo, akhirnya program E-KTS tidak berjalan dengan maksimal. Barulah saat Nanadaime Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto menjabat, E-KTS sudah mulai diberlakukan dan mau tidak mau, seluruh Shinobi Konoha wajib memiliki E-KTS demi lancarnya karir mereka di dunia perninjaan.

"Ya udah. Malam ini kamu siapin aja apa-apa yang perlu dibawa biar gak lupa." Kata Ino lalu menghidangkan masakannya di meja makan.

 **Di rumah Uzumaki**

"Tadaima.." Boruto mulai membuka pintu ruang makan.

"Okaeri, Onii-chan!" Himawari melompat untuk memeluk Boruto.

"Okaeri, Boruto." Jawab sang kepala keluarga, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Tumben _kuso Oyaji_ pulang cepat?" Tanya Boruto sinis.

"Memangnya ayahmu ini gak boleh pulang apa? Sopanlah sedikit pada orang tuamu!" Sebal Naruto.

"Tou-chan. Besok Tou-chan dipanggil Shino-sensei ke Akademi." Kata Boruto menyerahkan amplop ke Naruto.

"Kau berulah lagi ya, Boruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata cemas.

"Tidak Kaa-chan. Aku tidak melakukan apapun. Tiba-tiba Shino sensei menyuruhku memberikan ini pada Tou-chan." Kata Boruto. "Dan jangan bilang Tou-chan tidak punya waktu untuk hal kecil ini." Kemudian mendelik pada Naruto.

"Iya besok Tou-chan akan pergi ke Akademi. Hinata-chan mau ikut?" rayu Naruto pada istrinya. Sedangkan Hinata hanya merona malu-malu dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

 **Keesokan harinya**

Setelah mengurus E-KTS, Sai langsung menemui Ino dan Inojin yang menunggu di depan ruang guru.

"sudah selesai?" Tanya Ino sambil menggandeng tangan Sai.

"sudah foto. Nanti ambilnya 2 bulan lagi." Kata Sai lalu mereka memasuki ruang guru.

Tok..Tok… Tok…

"masuk!"

Di ruangan itu sudah berkumpul Naruto, Hinata, Boruto dan yang empunya ruangan, Shino Aburame.

"Aburame-sensei, ada apa ini? Putraku tidak melakukan apapun. Boruto yang berulah tapi kenapa Inojin yang harus ikut terseret dalam kenakalan Boruto?!" Tanya Ino tidak terima

"APA?! Boruto! Kau berbohong pada Tou-chan semalam. Jelaskan pada Tou-chan kenakalan apa lagi yang kau lakukan kemarin?" omel Naruto dengan tidak elitnya.

"Tou-chan aku tidak melakukan apapun. Tiba-tiba sensei memanggilku dan memberiku amplop itu." Balas Boruto.

"Hey Boruto, jangan bohong kamu!" tuding Ino.

"Sudahlah Ino-san ini ruang guru." Kata Hinata mencoba melerai.

"Boruto, Tou-chan tidak pernah mengajarimu berbohong."

"Jujur Tou-chan aku tidak melakukan apapun."

"Mohon te.."

"MOHON TENANG! INI RUANGAN SAYA! KALAU MAU RIBUT DI LUAR AJA SANA!" teriak Shino.

"Ehem.. sebenarnya saya memanggil para orang tua murid ini bukan karena tentang Boruto tapi tentang Inojin. Nah Boruto, kau boleh kembali ke kelas dan tolong suruh anak-anak untuk mencatat halaman 16-19." Kata Shino seraya menyerahkan buku paket ke Boruto.

"Ya sensei."

"Inojin? Ada apa dengan Inojin?" Tanya Sai.

"Inojin, kau berbohong pada Kaa-chan." Omel Ino.

"Gomen ne, Kaa-chan." Cicit Inojin.

"Sudahlah Ino. Aburame-san, memangnya Inojin berulah bagaimana?" Tanya Sai. Lalu Shino Aburame menceritakan semuanya (liat prev. Story: Ayah Bunda)

"Inojin benarkah itu?" Tanya Hinata dan Inojin hanya mengangguk pelan. Sedangkan Naruto…

.

.

.

"INOJIN YAMANAKA APA KAU LAKUKAN PADA PUTRI KECILKU BINTI MANISKU BINTI KESAYANGAN BINTI BUAH HATIKU ITU?! HINATA-CHAN, APA SALAH HAMBA SEHINGGA HIMAWARI LEPAS DARI PENGAWASAN HAMBA? SUNGGUH HINATA-CHAN, HAMBA MERASA GAGAL MENJADI AYAH.." tangis Naruto lebay.

"Naruto-kun, itu tidak benar. Kita hanya lengah dalam mendidik Himawari." Ujar Hinata menenangkan suaminya.

"Inojin, kamu umur berapa kok pacar-pacaran, huh? Uang jajan masih minta orang tua malah pacar-pacaran." Omel Ino sambil menjewer telinga Inojin..

"adudududuh….. gomen ne, Kaa-chan." Cicit Inojin.

"Sai, lakukan sesuatu jangan diam saja." Omel Ino.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Inojin kau luar biasa nak. Tou-chan ingin diajarin caramu menggombal Himawari biar Tou-chan bisa romantic sama Kaa-chanmu. Dan Aburame-sensei, kenapa sensei gak belajar dari Inojin aja supaya sensei bisa punya pacar. Emang gak capek menyandang status JOMBLO AKUT?" kata Sai tak lupa dengan poker face nya.

' _Sumpah cobaan apalagi yang menimpa hidup hamba Ya Dewi Kaguya? kenapa hamba selalu salah terus? Berikan hambaMu ini pasangan hidup Ya Dewi Kaguya.'_ Lagi-lagi Shino pundung di belakang kursi guru.

 **End**


End file.
